gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2012/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 03' - La Victoire update: Vision du Cubisme - Vision du Cubisme contains one of the four colored bundles-- Rose Vision du Cubisme, Sienna Vision du Cubisme, Sky Vision du Cubisme and Pale Vision du Cubisme. These bundles contain: Dame de Demoiselles, Pascal L'Artiste, Bebe, and Self Portrait. *'January 04' - La Victoire update: Advance Chance: Get a head start on January's CI *'January 05' - Enter the Gaia Fortune Cookie Contest! *'January 06' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Daughter of Snows is released and Gary's Island Adventure evolved *'January 09' - Sponsorship: The Woman in Black *'January 09' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance to pick up a 2011 Super Prize! - 1/10 *'January 09' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup: tons of great items leaving in a week! *'January 10' - Convention Tour: SacAnime January 2012! *'January 11' - La Victoire update: CI Radiant Galaxy is released *'January 11' - Monster Galaxy Zodiac Islands: Free on iPhone and iPod Touch *'January 12' - Monthly Update: January 2012 *'January 13' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea, Gary's Island, and Daughter of Snows evolved *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Yuki Otoko and Silver Sprite ' *'January 18 - SOPA ANNOUNCEMENT' *'January 19' - The Blackout Is Over, But SOPA Continues *'January 19' - Gold Shop update: Back to Basics - Starter Hero's Top, Stater Hero's Bottoms, Starter Heroine's Shoes, Starter Heroine's Dress, Starter Pilotsuit Top, Starter Pilotsuit Tank Top, Starter Pilotsuit Leggings (Barton Boutique), Glitzy Starter Headband, Glitzy Starter Dress, Glitzy Starter Shoes, Starter Windblown Coat, Starter Windblown Boots, Starter Windblown Scarf (Gambino Outfitters), Starter Workout Sweater, Starter Workout Pants, Starter Workout Headband, Workman's Overalls (The Jock Strap), Inquisitive Eyes, Confident Eyes, Sorrow Eyes, Sharp Eyes, Bright Eyes, Cold Smolder, Aggressive Eyes (Salon Durem) *'January 18' - Read the exciting conclusion to the Moonrise manga! - Gaia Storyline Manga update: #55 The Masquerade -''' A 13-page manga about Ian and Louie planning a Masquerade to celebrate Halloween. Werewolves attack, and it is left to Ian and Rufus to stop T-Bone and Gene's plans. *'''January 20 - Enter the January 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'January 20' - La Victoire announcement: Seasonal Cash Shop Cleanup *'January 20' - EI Report: Gary's Island Adventure and Daughter of Snows evolved *'January 23' - La Victoire update: Lunar Dragon - Xin the Lucky Dragon, Golden Dragon, Pink Dragoness, and the Lunar Celebration is only available upon purchase of a Lunar Dragon Bundle *'January 24' - Convention Tour: OhayoCon 2012! *'January 27' - La Victoire update: Steampunk Royalty Bundle! - Favored Heiress, Faithful Mechanic, Sir Ceph the Dapper Octopus, and the Courtly Love is only available upon purchase of a Steampunk Royalty Bundle *'January 27' - EI Report: Gary's Island Adventure evolved, while Daughter of Snows and Zodiacal completed their evolutions *'January 30' - La Victoire update: Advance Chance: Get a head start on February's CI! *'January 31' - La Victoire announcement: Radiant Galaxy leaving on Friday, February 3 February *'February 02 - Gaiapedia became 6 Years Old.' *'February 02' - Free Aquarium Fishes - There is a chance to win aquarium items through Daily Chance under the games landing page and Dumpster Dive. *'February 03' - Make Your Own Moga Contest Starts Today! *'February 03' - EI Report: Prince of the Sea and Gary's Island Adventure evolve *'February 06' - Get Romantic with Valentine's Day Avatar Cards! - limited-edition, Valentine's Day edition Avatar Card *'February 08' - The Crystal Box and Gaia Offers have new stuff! *'February 08' - La Victoire update: CI Love Charm III is released *'February 10 - Gaia Event:' Valentines 2k12 announced *'February 10' - EI Report: Gary's Island Adventure and Timmy evolve *'February 13' - Gold Shop update: Undies and Jammies! - Boyfriend Sleepshirt, Tighty Whities, Boxer Briefs, Lounge Robe, Boxers (H&R Wesley), Ruby's Rack Signature Sleepshirt, Honeymoon Camisole, Fleece-lined House Slippers, Honeymoon Bra, Honeymoon Panties, Satin Sleepmask (Ruby's Rack), Breakfast Tray, Muffins, Bagels, Glass of Orange Juice, Glass of Cold Milk (Buttercup Cafe), Bedsheet, Edmund Body Pillow, Bludeau Body Pillow, Ruby Body Pillow (Prize & Joy) *'February 14' - Convention Tour: KatsuCon 2012! *'February 14' - Monthly Update: February 2012 *'February 14' - La Victoire update: Berry Mousse Royale, Sweetie Delight, Tangy Citrus Deluxe, Kiwi Chocolate Creme, and the Flavors de Alpaca is only available upon purchase of a Love Parfait Bundle. Also sold separately-- the animated item: Astra XXXIX: Candlelight Embrace *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Juno's Lace and Djinn Baharat ' *'February 17 - Happy Anniversary from Gaia Online!' *'February 17' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new REI Rosamund's Revenge is released, Gary's Island Adventure evolved and the Prince of the Sea completed its evolution *'February 18 - Gaia became 9 Years Old.' *'February 20' - Contest: Make Your Own Moga - finalist voting. *'February 21' - Gaia Avatar Cards: Reloadable Worldwide! *'February 21' - La Victoire update: Saga of Inguz Bundle! - Sigrdrifa's Prayer, Thor's Passion, Heimdal the Ram, and the Norseman's Expedition is only available upon purchase of a Saga of Inguz Bundle *'February 23' - Enter the February 2012 MC Giveaway!!! *'February 24' - EI Report: Rosamund's Revenge and Timmy evolved, while Gary's Island Adventure completed its evolution Category:Years/Split